Hetalia: Accidental Blunder
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Flynn glanced over at his mother a bit curious, placing his book down he moved to peer at her screen,"Two to three days delivery time?" the young seven year old had heard about this Hetalia series from the big kids at his school,"…Mommy what did you do?" this was why mom's shouldn't touch a computer. He really needed to teach his mother to look and not just rapid clicking. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get on with the show...!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Flash Backs_

 **Axis Powers-Hetalia is of © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Hetalia Unit/Manual is based off of 0ptimuspenguin (est. 1995/lolidictator) though there are other User Guide and Manual fics by other authors as well, 0ptimuspenguin was the first. (If I recall)**

* * *

 _Don't judge each day by the harvest you reap_

 _But by the seeds that you plant._

 _-Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

 **Click**

 **Click**

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

Marianna Scifo blinked a bit startled at the sudden announcement from her computer. The amber haired, thirty-two year old single mother just stared at her screen, "Eh?" was her intelligent response to the pop-up she had randomly gotten but more so to the small flying green bunny that fluttered around the small box, "Um…Free Hetalia Unit? Testing? One of ten chosen…?"

Flynn glanced over at his mother a bit curious, placing his book down he moved to peer at her screen, "Two to three days delivery time?" the young seven year old had heard about this Hetalia series from the big kids at his school, "…Mommy what did you do?"

Marianna gave a nervous laugh as she ruffled her son's blond locks that he had inherited from his father, "I'm sure it isn't that bad…" sighing softly she gazed at her son's expression before he went back to his book. What a good boy. Clapping a bit, she stood up from her chair, her blue sundress shifting around her ankles as she slipped her apron on, "Now then…I'll be heading out into the back, Flynn!"

Flynn gave a nod as he watched his mother head off outside into their little farm in the back, living in Sicily, Italy was nice. Though he disliked the distance his mother traveled to Venice for their produce shop. He wished she would just open a stand in the market here instead of driving that far. Well might as well do some research on this Hetalia unit his mother accidently ordered.

Marianna gave a slight hum as she went about the garden; it seemed the tomatos were ripe and ready to be harvested! Giggling a bit she began to put them into her basket, it was another typical day after all. Having moved here from Ireland after her husband passed away was a good move on her part but she worried about Flynn at times, they left Ireland when he was five so he still has an accent but it was so adorable! Glancing back at the house she saw his spiky blond hair appearing just barley from the window, "Oh? He is at the computer…" well he must be studying so she will let it slide. With that she got back to work, humming a little tune.

Meanwhile inside the house Flynn gazed at the episode of Hetalia he was watching. This was full of random crack and idiocy and they were made into units? What was a unit? An android or something? He felt a bit worried for his mother if they got a unit based off France, Russia, or Prussia. That might be bad. Well he could only pray—oh there was a blog? Let's see it was a blog written by someone who had gotten a Hetalia Unit the same way. Clicking the link, Flynn began to pale as he read. Oh he really didn't want his mother to be left alone now with them…to whatever deity there was…please let them get someone sane!

When Marianna walked back into the house she was not expecting to see her seven year old son watching anime on the computer or looking traumatized. What had happened? "Flynn?" calling softly to her son she watched him jump, turn the pc off and rush over and hug her around the waist, "Eh?"

"Mother, I don't like Russia." Flynn's voice was muffled in his mother's slightly dirty apron, tilting his head up slightly, he gazed at her with his large blue eyes, and "…I hope we don't get him."

"Um? Okay?" Marianna used her free hand which wasn't holding the basket to gently ruffle her son's hair, "Well I need to wash these tomatos, Flynn." Noticing the time she gently moved him back slightly with a smile, "Go wash up for dinner now, Flynn." With that she started off towards the kitchen. What should she make tonight? Maybe Eggplant Parmesan? Yes. That sounded just delightful!

Flynn gave a soft sigh as he cleaned up his homework, putting it away into his school bag, placing his book back onto the book shelf before heading up the stairs towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Well his mother was actually the type to be scary with a smile—almost like that Unohana Retsu lady from Bleach…yes he read manga sometimes. He wasn't a total stuffy pants like his classmates said he was! Pouting to himself, he turned the shower on awaiting the warm water, "…I really hope we don't get Russia…"

* * *

 **~Yuri's Corner~**

The first chapter is very short and for those of you who find this story familiar, I am the original author. I had an old account I don't use anymore (Was actually finally able to get into it but I wont use it anymore) and you can ask **Elite Kessu** if you do not believe me.

Now then if you are Familiar with Tales of Vesperia, I took the last name from that series since I couldn't find anything else that fit with Flynn and it just sounds good. Also it fits my character's appearance and what not.

As you can can tell Marianna will be the unit owner.

I thought it would be interesting to have an actual adult female (Or male) to be the owner since it is always someone underaged or a teenager or a woman in their early or mid twenties.

Also a single mother at that. Yup. Thought would be interesting at that time...now then I go with a realistic sense in my writings and try to get all corners done and find connections and what not so I do my research.

Please don't be that person and yell at me when you ask me to show you my logic, research and all that other stuff. It's a bit childish, I mean you asked and then you know that I did my best to get all the facts right and straight...and then say I am wrong? Well whatever the case is I write because I want to write and have fun.

Getting a review even if it is insults in the form of constructive criticism is nice or getting complimented. Even just a ghost read or an alert for alert story update or favorite is nice. Though I honestly can not be the only author who thinks its annoying to simply get a pairing review or a "Good chapter" or "Update soon" Or "Good Chapter, Update soon" how was it a good chapter? I want to know if possible~!

If you see anything wrong let me know. I re-read it and I think its fine though I might be missing some punctuation.

Well anyways R & R!

 **Song for This Chapter:** Delicious Tomato Song


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quick A/N: If you choose to be an Anon Reviewer_** _Please **make sure to make up a name for yourself in the box it gives you.** Get's a bit weird having to write out "Guest 1" and so on...makes me go all KND voice.  
_

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED F. JONES! OUR FAVORITE HERO! HAH HAH HAH! 7/4/15**

* * *

 ** _Review Replies:_**

 _Guest: I am not going to change how Flynn is. He is a well behaved and smart young child which is NOT un-normal. I have known and seen some kids exactly like he is. He wants to grow up fast and be an adult for his mother. Hell kids now a days know a lot more than we did when we were that age which is in fact a bit scary and...makes me wonder about some things...where was I going with this? Eh..._

 _Elite Kessu: Short but sweet and to the point hahah. You should already know!_

 _NCGaming: Oh there will be more alright! ;3_

* * *

 _Change your thoughts and you change your world._

 _-Norman Vincent Peale_

* * *

Groaning a bit from the hot sun beating down on her, Marianna decided to put a bandana over her head, "That should reduce some of the heat!" it was currently 48 hours into the estimated time of delivery to her accidental pop up of sorts and she had to assure her son she would be fine home alone. Humming a bit she went about the vast vegetable garden in the back only to hear a vehicle pulling up.

"Hello? Is there a Ms. Scifo here?"

Perking a bit Marianna moved to the front porch from the backyard access, "Yes? I'm her." She couldn't help the small motherly smile as she saw the young delivery woman stare at her in surprise, "May I help you?" it was then her attention went to the giant green crate that was chained? What in the world...?

"Oh! Uh! Sorry just wasn't expecting a contest winner to be an adult…" the delivery girl coughed a bit sheepishly as she held out the clipboard with the forum and some wavers, "Mind signing these?"

Nodding and taking the clipboard Marianna actually began to read what was written down ignoring once again the startled stare she was receiving. After asking a few questions the single mother signed for the package, "If I may…why is it chained?"

The delivery girl gave a nervous smile as she answered, "Well he is one of our more…out of control Units unless you got a troubleshoot." She motioned a bit as she saw the woman's expression, "You'll see it in the User Guide and Manual." Grunting a bit as she lifted the little crate carrier she let the said object slide off, "I'll leave it right here since you seem busy—um be careful!" with that she scurried off with a worried expression. She hoped that lady would be able to handle the Russian unit. Wait a moment…pausing inside the car she thought back, "…The Belarus unit is also chained up…so it might not be the Russia unit." Oh man…she really hoped that lady got the Russia unit and not the Belarus unit.

Marianna was left staring at the box before looking at the manual that was stuck to the side, "Congratulations! You have just purchased your very own Natalya Arlovskaya unit. We have written this manual for you, the owner to ensure that you will be able to unlock your Unit's full potentials while at the same time…" trailing off a bit Marianna's eyes went a bit wide as she swallowed a bit dryly before continuing to read aloud, "Avoiding painful brushes with death. Mistreatment of the Natalya Arlovskaya Unit may usually prove to be dangerous and rather lethal." Giving a nervous giggle at the end of that, Marianna noticed the medium sized box next to the larger one, "Oh?" glancing down at the manual before the smaller box she figured it contained the items, "Let's see…" opening the smaller box she took out a pen.

 **One Long Navy Blue Dress with waist apron** — _Check_

 **One White hair bow** — _Check_

 **One Pair of black Mary Janes** – _Check_

 **Three pairs of black thigh high socks, complete with weapon sheath straps** — _Check_

 **One Pair of daggers** – _Check_

 **One set of assorted Swiss Army knives** – _check_

 **One set of throwing knives** – _Check_

 **One set of Soviet Military uniform** _—Check_

 **Forty-two sheets of marriage papers** — _Check_

Once done checking off if all items were there, Marianna grew a bit concerned with all the knives. Well her son was interested in fencing and they did own two fencing swords and one Japanese sword so having all these weapons around wasn't so bad…though it terrified her. Sighing softly, Marianna gazed at the basic information of her new daughter. Yes she would consider this child as a daughter, "Let's see…age nineteen, place of manu—birth is Minsk, Belarus, she is 5'3 so that is 160cm, she is 95 LBS and…um…I suppose she is a C cup then? 38 C or 36 C…hmm…" blinking a bit as she tapped her chin with her pen she scanned the names, "I suppose I'll just called her Natalya…oh? Programming…? That seems more like jobs…" blinking a bit she decided to go with ballet dancer since there was talk that some of the girls in their area wanted to learn ballet, "…The attic could be turned into a studio or I can rent out a space in the center here…" this was coming along swimmingly! Giving a small hum, Marianna flipped the pages to the removal section, "I suppose number four..." clearing her throat Marianna did her best to say the sentence, ""Здравствуйте, Miss Natalya, it is nice to meet you."

"Гэта задавальненне сустрэцца з вамі таксама. Цяпер дазвольце мне з гэтай скрынкі."

Marianna gazed at the box having no idea what was just said, "Um…" blinking as the box was tapped a bit from the inside she got the jist of it, "Oh! Yes hold on." With a few clicks and clanks, Marianna was able to unlock the chains and un-do the hatches before opening the crate, "Hello."

Natalya gave a small grunt as she made her way out of the crate, smoothing down her dress and shirt she eyed the one to let her out and had to hide her surprised delight at not seeing an idiotic teenage girl or boy in front of her, "Who are you?"

"I am Marianna Scifo." Giving a small smile, Marianna tucked a piece of her amber hair behind her ear as she gazed at Natalya, "Um I just want to make sure…I do not need to reprogram you, yes?"

Natalya had to hold back a small chuckle as she nodded stiffly, "You are correct." Glancing around the petite girl was curious to where she was at. It was warm and smelt delightful, "Where is this?"

"Sicily, Italy." Marianna smiled a bit and gazed at the boxes unsure what to do only to gasp as Natalya picked them up with ease, "N-Natalya dear! Aren't those heavy?"

A bit unsure how to respond to that Natalya shook her head, "Няма." Simply raising a finely shaped platinum eyebrow she then asked, "Where shall I put my things?"

"Oh! The second floor, the third door at the end of the hall." Watching Natalya nod and start to go Marianna called out quickly, "We will go shopping later, sweetie." She held her ground at the hard stare and smiled softly, "While you are here…I'll be treating you as my own daughter." Of course she missed the emotion that quickly passed through the ice blue eyes of her unit as she continued to speak, "I'll be out in the garden. Please take your time." With that Marianna shuffled off to the back to read the manual.

Natalya stood there for a few moments before heading inside her brows furrowed. That woman was strange. Daughter? Her? So she was to be mother Russia…? Shaking her head a bit as she started up the stair way she took notice of the pictures, "…" it seems there was a little boy and a man in the pictures but they soon stopped at just the little boy and the woman. Stopping in the center of the second floor hallway on the wooden floors that had a long beige rug going from the stairs to the end of the hall on it she concluded, "There is no adult male in this place…" the kindness she was shown and respect she was given was foreign to her but that woman acted like her idiotic double d meets double dumb sister, "…Hmpf." It seems she would take over the role of protector. That was a given.

* * *

 **~Yuri's Corner~**

I love Belarus. So I used her. Still not sure if there is a lot of those around. Well I mean with Belarus. Back when I first posted this...what? A year or two ago? Meh yeah it was a hit on my old account because of that. Not like trying to like brag or be a dick but just for those who PM me about it and what not. Like I said in a review reply above. I won't change Flynn. It's how he is and how I see him. I write because I want to and what not. You can take a look at real life as well as other series and there are in fact young children who are like that. For example I can sterotype and then I can't. I wont get into that but yeah.

Now then onto my thoughts of why I would pick who I did.

I would think while being a brother obsessed little sister she would also maybe be a mama's girl if she got the chance too.

I believe she would take a liking to Flynn for being mature his age despite having a quick temper and being a mama's boy. Though she would not hold the same love she has for Russia to Flynn...which in hindsight Flynn you are lucky. Though it might change-er not obsessive marry me love but obsessive little brother complex or something...imagine when he is old enough to date. Hah.

Now as for what she will do with her room bellow is what I was thinking BUT I will take some design ideas since...my room looks more like a boys...I barley have anything except fighting game posters (with few RPG Fire Emblem, Persona, Tales, ./hack those hetalia game GCs printed and blown out. Yeees Seychelles and China3) and well a lot of manga and video games and while I was gone once for a weekend game home to see my dark blue walls (Sasuke Uchiha blue in a way that dark) was a damn ass bright green that made me cry inside.

 _I was thinking a cream white room, with a little alcove with a large window looking over into the backyard at the vast garden, and the sea in the distance, a cream colored carpet or wood flooring with a fluffy large white rug, a nice looking trundle bed, a bookshelf as well as a desk and dresser, a wall mirror and the door leading to an attached bathroom. Does that sound alright?_

Well Flynn didn't make an appearance this chapter and wont appear till later in chapter 3 perhaps...if you want Belarus's User Guide and Manual go to **DarkBlaziken's** profile page. He/She also has Jack Frost, Hungary, and Austria User Guide and Manuals.

I'll tend to updated after four or five reviews maybe...or when I feel the urge to write and update.

Please R&R!

Be honest in them please and if possible don't just write an "Update Soon Please" but I'll take what I can get. Just remember as an author I love feedback in any way, shape, or form.

 _Translation:_

 _"Гэта задавальненне сустрэцца з вамі таксама. Цяпер дазвольце мне з гэтай скрынкі."_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Now let me out from this box." (google translate)_


End file.
